Beyond Never
by Siena McGonagall Dumbledore
Summary: Anna Athena Phillip, 15, leader of a gang, deadly with a bow. Trouble doesn't find her, she finds it. Her life is going fairly well. Until a certain Tawny Owl changes it all. On Hiatus
1. Discovering Her Origin

It was July 17, 2017, and Artemis walked down the street, on the lookout for any danger. Well, Artemis was her street name. Her real name was Anna. She was on her way home to her abusive father and her sick mother. How had this all started in the first place.

Her mother had been sick with cancer for a while, since a couple of years after Artemis was born. Her father had been smoking pot before then, and when his wife had become sick, they had to use all their extra money on her medicine and chemotherapy. He was forced to stop smoking, and he went into repression, lashing out at Artemis when he was mad, her mother on bed rest, impossible to stop him. It had been this way for a while. When Artemis was 6, they could no longer pay the mortgage, and they were foreclosed. So they moved to a hel lhole in the middle of 'The Hood', the ganged up part of town. There were drugs and guns, and you either learned to move in the shadows, got a gun, or died. You had immunity till the age of about 9, when you stopped being cute and started being a threat. Artemis despised guns, so she stuck to the shadows. When she was 13, she managed to save up enough tips from her job as a waitress in the dingy cafe down the road from her house, and had bought a collapsible bow and arrowheads, making her own arrows. She had become very good at it, in the last year, using her pocket knife to make the sticks smooth, and finding feathers on the dead birds the kids would throw stones at for fun. She had bought a roll of twine later that year, sick of having to use her shoelaces to bind the arrowheads and feathers. Now, at the age of 15, she was the leader of the top gang, deadly with a bow, not that she had even done more than minorly injure someone, and widely respected throughout the neighborhood.  
When she arrived home, she threw off her bag, and headed down the hall to her room. When she passed through the kitchen, she saw her dad passed out on the table, garbage and empty liquor bottles strewn on the floor, a half empty beer bottle in one of his hands. She rolled her eyes and walked past him, happy she wouldn't have to deal with him till the next day, when his hangover wore off. She got to her room and collapsed on her bed, which was an old mattress with a couple of blankets and a ratty pillow thrown on top. She laid there, thinking about school. She rarely thought about it, seeing as she didn't attend it. None of ther kids in her neighborhood did. Ther were so many kids who played hookie every day, no one bothered to come and try to round them up. She regretted not going sometimes. She wanted to learn, to be smarter. She could read and write at a high level, her mother had taught her, and that was it.  
Her head snapped up when she heard a tapping at her window. There was an owl, trying to get it. She shrugged, and got up to let it in. It was small, to she didn't really have to worry about it hurting her. In it's beak it held a large, heavy parchment envelope. She took it, and, relieved of it's burden, it took off. She flipped it over, and saw writing in green ink.

**_3348 Alroy Drive  
Miss Anna Philip  
Leader of the Triad  
Room at the End of the Hall_**

She tore open the envelope, curious as to what was inside. It was another parchment, this one not as heavy. She unfolded it, and read it, then read it again

_Dear Miss Philip,  
After careful consideration by the Wizengamot, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may address you letter to Hogwarts, and your owl will find us. We await your reply no later than the 15 of August, and we will hence send you the details.  
Sincerely, Harry James Potter, Deputy Headmaster._

Artemis's eyes went wide, then she looked at it again 'Hogwarts School of Whitchcraft and Wizardry'? Really? The prankster who sent this might as well have put 'School at the Bottom of the Lake'. There was a second parchment,but she didn't bother reading it. She crumpled the paper and envelope up, and threw it in the garbage. Really, Wichtcraft and Wizardry? Somebody needed a psychiatric hospital. She would confront her followers the next day, though it was most likely someone from one of the minor gangs. She closed her window and laid on her bed, falling asleep before her head hit her raggedy, motheaten pillow.

Artemis Athena Phillip had always had odd thing happen to her. She could be aiming a arrow at the wall behind you, but as long as she was concentrating on you, you were the thing the arrow hit. She could snap her fingers, and every light in the room could go out. With a clap, they would turn on again. She seemed to have magic, but everyone would assume she had planned it with her friends, and she just went with it.

For the next few weeks, leading up to August 1, Artemis completely forgot about the prank letter. None of her followers had sent it, she was sure of that. So she just forgot. That is, until August 2, when she was walking home, throwing and catching an old tennis ball. She was waltzing along, not looking where she was going. Everyone over the age of 5 or 6 knew not to get in her way. As she passed an alleyway, someone grabbed her shoulder, and she spun, drawing the dagger she kept on her belt for protection. She nearly dropped her dagger when she saw a woman, dressed in emerald green robes, wearing a pointed hat, who looked exactly like her mother, just older, with a a few wrinkles. "Hello, Anna." Said the woman, smiling in a grandmotherly way. "First of all, Who are you? Second of all, my name. Artemis." Asked Artemis, holding up her dagger and slowly backing away. "Well, I think introductions can be postponed until we get to your house." She started down the street, as if expecting Artemis to follow her. The young woman rushed in front of the odd lady. "Uh, I don't think so. You will tell me who you are, and what you want from me, then we can talk."  
"Really Anna? Didn't you recieve the letter I sent you by owl post?"  
"Wait, you sent that wacky letter? You are mental. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'? 'Wizengamot'? Is that your idea of a joke." Artemis scoffed.  
"A joke? Most certainly not. Surely your mother told you?"  
"Told me what, Madame Loony?"  
"That your a witch, of course."  
Artemis laughed. "A witch? You really are bonkers. Magic and wands and potions? As if. None of it exists."  
"Your mother... Never told..." The older woman seemed at a loss for words. "Athena!" She yelled, apparently mad at Artemis's mom, as she had just yelled her name. The crazy woman stormed down the road, so fast that she seemed to be at the door of her house in moments, despite it being at the end of the road. Almost like teleporting. Artemis rushed to catch up, but when she got there, the crazy bitch was already inside. Artemis pulled her bow from another holster in her belt, and flicked a switch, causing the 6 inch piece of plastic and metal to expand into a full sized recurve bow. She drew an arrow from the quiver on her back, loaded the bow, ready to fire, and made her way to her mothers room. When she got there, the old lady was leaned over her mothers sleeping form. Without making a sound, Artemis raised her bow to point at the woman's back. "Stand up slowly and turn around." She sad coolly. The woman, upon hearing her voice, snapped her head in the direction of the door. Seeing the arrow pointed at her back, she did as Artemis asked. "You will now vacate these premises, and if you ever return, I won't hesitate to hurt you, or even kill you if necessary. We do that a lot around here."  
At that precise moment, Athena, Artemis's mom, opened her eyes. Her head snapped up when she saw the crazy lady. "Mom! What are you doing here?!" She was obviously mad at the woman she had just called mom. "I told you to stay away! Magic ruins everything! I won't have it in this house." Artemis was so surprised at her normally mellow mother's sudden outburst, that her bow fell to the ground with a clatter. "Mom? Did you just call that batty lady mom?"  
"Oh, honey. Meet your grandma. Minerva McGonagall."  
"Say what?!" Artemis yelled. "You are aware this woman, my supposed, grandma has been telling me I'm a witch, right? She is completely bonkers."  
"Honey, Artemis. You are a witch. I tried to keep it hidden, but apparently your grandmother has different plans."  
"Me? A witch? You have got to be kidding."  
"No, your mother is not kidding. You are an honest to goodness witch. You mother didn't want you involved in magic, but the Wizengamot insisted that you go to school and learn to control your magic." Said the older witch, now identified as Minerva.  
"Alright. I'll believe you. I'll actually attend this... this Hogwarts. That is, if you give me a reason to. Just give me a reason."  
"A what?"  
"A reason. A reason why I should give into this madness and actually go to this wacky school of yours."  
"Ok. I have a question then. What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?"  
Artemis pondered, wondering. "I feel sorry, like I want to do something. But given the state of my life, I can't quite do anything."  
"We'll, if your mother would let you into this world of magic, you would find she has much money that she refuses to retrieve. You could use it to help all of them, or do something else with the money."  
"Well, I see your point, but I know why mom won't get the money. Dad. Dad would snap it up and use it to buy pot. He already uses all my money to buy drinks. I get to keep my tips for food, nothing else. This bow took 4 years to save up for. So guess what, I don't want money, not unless you can promise my dad can't get his filthy, grubby hands on it."  
"As a matter of fact, I can guarantee it."  
"Get my mom out of here, and to a good hospital, make my dad forget we ever existed, and guarantee this whole town will act like we weren't here, and I will go."  
"I can't get that that done. But I can sat that your mother will be moved, you will geta new home, your father will be Obliviated, and your town will think you got up and out, leaving your wretched father behind. Is it a deal?"  
"As long as Obliviated means memory erased, then it is."  
They shook hands, and Minerva turned and swept past Artemis, saying over her shoulder, "I will contact you within the week."  
When she was gone, Artemis turned to her mother. "Athena Minerva Phillip, you have a lot of explaining to do."

It was September 1, and there were controversial whispers after the sorting was concluded with 'Zabini, Lucas' and the Sorting hat was left sitting there. Headmaster McGonagall stood, and made her way to the front. Everyone quieted, but some were eyeing the Sorting hat. "Hello Students. I am happy to announce that after 5 years of searching, we have located Miss Anna Phillip, and she will be entering Hogwarts at a later age." She turned to Artemis. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Artemis stood, making her way to the front. "Hello everyone. My name is Artemis, not Anna. If you want a demonstration as to why, feel free to make me mad." That got snickers from Fred ll at the Griffy table. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to put on a talking hat and find out whose dormitory I get to sleep in." She put on a cocky smile, learned from years of practice. Her comment brought snickers from all of the tables, and a couple of wolf whistles. Even some of the teachers quirks smile at her neve, and Minerva looked horrified. Artemis sat on the stool and placed the hat atop her head. It was on her head a mere moment before it yelled...


	2. Splinches and Wands

"Gryffindor!" Artemis took off the hat, and strolled, swinging her hips, down to the Gryffindor table, getting even more wolf whistles this time around. She slipped into place next to a redheaded boy. Minerva looked ready to scream. Instead, she took a deep breath, and waved her hand, causing dinner to appear. Artemis, despite not being used to it, appeared unfazed. Her mother had explained everything she could about the wizarding world, so she understood it fairly well. She simply loaded her plate, and began to eat. When the boy she was sitting next to started to let his eyes drift, she punched him lightly on the arm. "Hey ther buddy. I'm more than a few years older than you. You keep those eyes in check." He blushed and stuttered, "Oh, s-sorry. My n-name is H-Hugo." He turned to him. "Well, I'll let you off this time, but next time..." She let the threat hang, teasing him. Then, at the panicked look on his face, she burst out laughing."I'm, kidding. But girls don't tend to appreciate it when you look at the that way, 'specially when they are older than you. Just keep that in mind. She turned back to her dinner, acting like nothing had happened.

When they were all led up to the Gryffindor common room, and told the password was "Dragonian" people started flocking around her, asking her questions. So she stood on the table. "Hey everybody." Head turned, and everyone, even the prefects looked at her. Some, who hadn't taken a good look at her attire before gawked. She was wearing a black camisole, with a ripped, loose, grey overshirt, one shoulder hanging off. She wore tight, washed out skinny jeans, and black, knee high combat boots, with steel toes. Her raven black hair was in a loose braid, draped over her shoulder, reaching to her mid-thigh. She had a belt on, with a dark piece of plastic in a leather pouch, and a knife sheath on her left side, with a silver hilt protruding from it. The piece that stuck out to everybody was the quiver she had slung over her back, arrows with a an assortment of feathers within it. If the boys in the room had held a vote, it would have been a unanimous decision, even from the gays. Artemis Phillip was HOT.  
"You've all been asking about my life story, so here are the basics. My mom kept me away cuz she had some bad experiences with magic. I'm coming here now because after an intense Wizengamot debate and a country-wide, 2 year long search for me, I am being forced to. Any questions?" She was still calm, as if being hunted by the Ministry of Magic for over two years was no big deal. Then a tentative had rose, belonging to a girl with red hair, who looked a lot like the boy she had seen earlier, with the wandering eyes. She looked to be in her first year. "Yeah, you with the red hair." The girl looked at her, then asked boldly, "Why do they call you Artemis, Anna? Artemis if the goddess of the hunt." Everyone turned to Anna, no, Artemis, to see how she would react to the use of her name. "Kid, she's also goddess if archery. Maybe a demonstration is in order, to show you what you would need to survive in the streets from the age of 9, and they you just might see why they call me Artemis." She pulled the plastic lump from her belt, pressed a button, and everyone jumped when it became a full sized bow. Over the past few weeks, since learning she was a witch, Artemis had been practicing her wandless magic, as she had convinced her mother to help her. It was very powerful, and she soon discovered she could do quite a bit with it. So she waved her hand, concentrating, and a light, but still visible bulls-eye appeared on the big funny chair on the other side of the room. She drew an arrow, and fired it straight into the bulls-eye. Before anyone could react, she drew another arrow and hit her first arrow, slicing it cleanly in half. She jumped off the table, retracted her bow and returned in to her belt, then walked up to the girls dormitory, throwing over her shoulder. "That is why they all me Artemis. Don't forget it." And she was gone, disappeared into the shadows like she had never been there.  
The next morning was a Saturday. Artemis was up before anyone else, and had already eaten her breakfast before the sun began to rise. She had to go get her wand and robes that day; her books and various other supplies had been bought by Minerva already, but Artemis hadn't had to time to get to Diagon Alley yet. So Hermione Weasley, the Arithmancy teacher, had kindly agreed to take her. She was ready and waiting at Professor Weasley's door at 8:00, the time they had agreed to meet. She softly knocked on the door, and Hermione opened the door to see a smiling face. "Ah, right on time. I think I already like you." Both girls laughed, and Hermione gestured for Artemis to enter. "Alright missy, lets go get your wand and robes." She walked over to the fireplace, and took a pinch of green powder from a pot on her mantle, and threw it in the fire. "Oh, we're flooing." Said Artemis. "My mom told me about it. I step in and say 'Diagon Alley', right?" Hermione, impressed, nodded, and waved her hand, signaling that Artemis should go first. "Yup, Diagon Alley. And make sure you pronounce it clearly." Artemis nodded, stepped into the fire, and with the two simple words, she was gone in a rush of flame.  
Hermione arrived seconds after her, and Artemis was still shaking off the odd feeling she had gotten, spinning around and around, seeing fireplaces flash past. After she shook off her disorientation, she and Hermione headed off to Madam Malkins. When they arrived, Madam Malkin looked up, and was surprised by Artemis's attire, today a white camisole and silver over-shirt, with deep blue jeggings. She quickly snapped out of her confusion and shock, however, and, instructing Artemis to stand atop a platform, set about measuring the girl. "Three sets plain black work over robes , please, and one silver cloak, black fastenings." Though she had been instructed to get back robes with silver fastenings, she decided to flip the colors, and pretend she had misheard.  
When they were finished with her robes, they made their way to Ollivander's. His son, Chandler, had taken it over, and it was he whom the girls saw upon entering. He walked up to Artemis. "A bit odd, but I do think I have your wand."  
And they all died.  
(Ha! Gotcha, no one died. Now continue with my freakin' awesome story!)  
He took measurements, murmuring to himself. Then he flicked his wand and brought every eligible wand to the front, which were quite a few.  
Artemis had used every wand that Ollivander found remotely acceptable, and even a few of his special ones, and none had responded to her properly. She was close to tears, having been so excited at the prospect of a wand. Ollivander merely looked at her and said "I do not have in my possession your wand. You will want to go to the wand shop the Durmstangs and the Beubutonx's use, Gregorovitch's. I believe you know where it resides, and I wish you well In finding your wand." So Hermione escorted a teary eyed girl from Ollivander's, murmuring comforting words. They made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, flooing to Hogsmeade from there, and then taking the long trek to the castle, as you could floo from Hogwarts, but not to.  
When they arrived at the school, Hermione took Artemis straight up to the Headmistresses office, muttering an ineligible password, and riding up the spiral stairs, the gargoyle snapping closed behind them. When Minerva saw a near tears Artemis, she jumped from her desk. Artemis was such a brave girl, having grown up with such a hard life, and it did not seem to Minerva that the young girl, or woman, as you might say, would ever cry. "What happened?", she asked, her voice full of worry. It was Artemis who replied, despite the question being directed to Hermione "Ollivander, the creepy git, didn't have a wand for me. Said I should go see some other creep named Gregorovitch." Her voice was strong, keeping in the pain, but Minerva knew it was there, having smothered her pain the same way when she was younger. "Oh, my dear. We will go to Gregorovitch. He is the only other wand maker who is on the map and locatable." (Locatable, huh. Funny word.) "Ok. Can we go now?" Replied Artemis, a sliver of hope in her voice. "Yes, and I will take you personally. I think Professor Weasley is quite busy." She tentatively hugged Artemis, but Artemis shied away; it had been years since anyone had shown her affection, not since her mother had become bedridden. "Oh, no, Professor, I really would like to come. I want to see this fine young witch get her wand." Hermione looked at Minerva with almost pleading eyes, and Minerva nodded her consent.  
They had flooed to the town of Sirlyon, (Stupid name, I know, I know) and were now in Gregorovitch's, which had been taken over by Shawn Lassiter, whose name Artemis found slightly funny, trying out wand upon wand. None worked. Eventually, Shawn took a perfectly smooth, exactly 12 inch stick of light wood. Artemis took it from him, and it was enveloped in a silver mist, with swirls of gold. Shawn's eyes went wide, and he snatched the stick from Artemis. Then he looked at her solemnly. "The silver means there is no wand in existence that is suitable, and the gold indicated that there will never be one. This has never happened before, but I hereby pronounce you a wandless witch. You will never use a wand, for your mind and your body are your wand, the conductor of your magic." Artemis, Minerva and Hermione all gasped, and after thanking Lassiter, Minerva hurried everyone out of the shop. Minerva, without thinking, apparated Artemis to the front gated of Hogwarts , instructing Hermione to follow before she left with a crack.  
Artemis's screams echoed through the grounds, attracting all the students who were outside, even a few who were inside. She was rushed up to the hospital wing, and before Ariel, Poppy's daughter, and the new hospital wing matron had even looked at her, the rumors were flying around school. Either Headmistress McGonagall or Professor Weasley had splinched Artemis Phillip.  
"Oh, Ariel. I-I di-didn't mean t-to spli-i-inch her. I wa-was fru-u-ustrated and I didn't pay attention. N-now l-look what I've done." Minerva blubbered as Ariel looked at the splich. "Oh, Minerva. I know you didn't mean to. The first thing to be done is to send someone, not you," she said, seeing Minerva open her mouth to offer, "and retrieve the splinched part. I can't reattach it, but we can stop people from freaking out. Hermione, can you go?" Hermione nodded, and headed out, to the gates, so she could apparate. Ariel turned to Artemis, and inspected the wound. "It's not wide, but it's all the way to the bone. She'll have to stay overnight. But she has a 99 percent chance of a full recovery."  
"99? What happens in the other 1 percent?" asked Artemis, shooting up, then collapsing in a groan of pain on the hospital bed.  
"You end up with an immobile leg. This cut a couple of your main muscles. If I start treatment right away, the possibility will be even more reduced." Ariel began to pour a foul smelling liquid into the cut, and Artemis squeaked in protest, but remained limp. Ariel then wrapped it up tight, handed Artemis a dreamless sleep potion to drink, and disappeared into her office to fetch Minerva a calming potion, and to send an owl to Athena telling her what happened. In a few minutes she emerged with a vial of purple potion, and an eagle owl with a letter tied to its leg. She sent the owl out the window, and handed the potion to Minerva. "Minerva, you have to get some rest. I'll have a house elf fetch you when Athena arrives." Minerva nodded, and reluctantly left the room. Artemis was already sound asleep, a white, cloudy haze eliminating any chance of a dream.  
She awoke later, though she had no clue as to how much later, to the voice of her mother. She was yelling. "You see mum!? You see!? This is why I wanted her to stay away! I leave her with you for less than a week, and you already have her injured! Not to mention she doesn't have a flipping wand!" Artemis cracked her eyes open, and saw a white curtain around her bed. Her grandmum replied, but quietly, so Artemis couldn't hear her. She strained to hear her mother's reply, but she was already drifting off again. This time, she did dream.

_She was in a forest, teeming with life. She was wearing a ripped black camisole, a leather jerkin and ripped grey cargo pants. She also had her belt, complete with collapsed bow and dagger, her quiver on her back. She heard a rustle, and pulled out her bow, pressing the button, then nocking an arrow. She held up her bow, and saw a golden stag. She prepared to shoot, then realized it looked like the golden stag, sacred animal of the goddess Artemis, who she had seen in the few books she owned. She lowered her bow, and as soon as she aimed her bow at the ground, she was tumbling through a black tunnel. She appeared in a small hut, a warm fire blazing in the hearth. There were herbs and dried meats hanging from the rafters. _  
_A woman wearing an outfit similar to hers, though clean, with no tears, entered through the animal skin that hung over the door. "Hello, Artemis. It is nice to meet someone named after me, even if it's only a nickname." The woman, who Artemis (the witch) now realized was Artemis( the goddess), sat next to her, taking the young woman's hand. Artemis, (the witch) was consumed by images. They showed the Forbidden Forest, and slowly took her through, as she memorized the turns they took, instinct telling her it was important. She finally reached the center of the forest, and there was a young yew sapling, no wider than her arm, growing slowly from the earth. She seemed to enter the tree, and saw an elder sapling growing within the yew. But neither tree seemed affected by it. In fact, they seems to thrive of each other. The yew's leaved were a bright, almost luminescent green, and the elder's wood was a deeper shade of brown than any tree Artemis (the witch) had ever seen before. She knew instantly that that tree was her wand, the yew the wood, and the elder the core. A natural wand. A completely organic, nature-made wand._

Artemis woke with a start, shooting up in bed. "My wand!", she yelled, unable to contain herself. "I know where it is!" Athena, Minerva and Ariel rushed over to her bed, throwing aside the curtains. "Where?" asked Athena and Minerva in unison, then both casting each other furtive glances. "In the Forbidden Forest." Artemis said simply, and all three of the witches mouths dropped open.


End file.
